


sight

by damnmysterytome



Series: kastledevil [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, OT3, damn sami back at it again with kastledevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Kastledevil + Sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	sight

“You should be happy you can’t see this.” Frank comments offhandedly one day when he’s running his hands over the scars on Karen’s back. She’s asleep and it’s the perfect time to rub the scar cream on her skin. Karen won’t let them do it while she’s awake. The only time Frank wishes he couldn’t see is when he has to see the scars. Most of them are still dark and are at least five inches long. It’s sickening to see, it hurts Frank. It hurts Matt when he touches them, but Frank thinks seeing them is worse than touching them.

They’re all in their bed, Karen perfectly in the middle of it, and Matt and Frank on each of her sides. They’re facing each other as Frank rubs over her back. They don’t both need to be there, but Frank hates doing this without Matt there. “You should be happy you don’t hear every noise she makes.” The only time Matt wishes he didn’t have as good of hearing as he did is when Karen’s making the smallest noises that no one else can hear but him. It happens when she’s walking, when her clothes brush up against her scars.

Silently, Matt takes the tube of cream and squirts some in his hand. Her legs are just as scared as her back and she doesn’t let them do it while she’s awake either. It’s not that she likes the scars, it’s just that she hates it when they touch them but she can’t bring herself to touch them either. She can barely stand to look at the scars. If they could just snap their fingers and get rid of the scars, all three of them would do it in a minute. They apply the cream to her skin every night while she’s sleeping, but it doesn’t seem to be helping that much.

They both deal with the worst of the aftermath of Karen being kidnapped and tortured by a serial killer. “You both should be happy you didn’t have to go through it.” Matt stills and Frank looks at Karen’s face and they realize she’s been awake for at least a few minutes. But she’s not screaming, not pushing them away. It’s progress. Her eyes are open but focused on the wall nearby, focused on a repatched piece of wall that had to be fixed after they were attacked in this very apartment.

Of course, Matt and Frank have been tortured. They’ve been through hell and back several times – but her words don’t sting. It’s from a place of anger and frustration that they both understand.  It doesn’t need to be said but the both of them would go through what Karen went through a hundred times over if it meant they could take her pain away. She knows it, even if they’ve never said it and they probably never will.


End file.
